


Wedding Bells, I Do

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Sakaar (Marvel), Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: How the hottest poly couple in New York managed to outsmart the Government and marry each other.





	Wedding Bells, I Do

“Midgard’s laws about marriage are moronic,” Loki says sitting down on the couch with Stephen, Tony, Bruce, and Rhodey. Peter follows in shortly after and lays himself across their laps.

“What's so moronic about them?” Tony asks.

“We can't marry! We love each other equally of not more than any marriage between two people. Who do I need to overthrow?”

“Remember Elphaba, no more overthrowing people.”

“Fine. But them how can I make sure that we have everything that other couples have?” Loki asks.

“I think it'll be a while before polyamory is recognized in laws,” Tony says.

“How ever if we were to get married on another planet Earth would have to recognize us. There were laws passed to assure marriages formed in space are recognized,” Rhodey says running his fingers through Quill and Tony's hair.

“What's all this talk about marriage anyway? Last I checked no one's proposed,” Tony says only to get five engagement rings shoved in his face.

“Was this planned or just a coincidence?” Tony asks pulling out five of his own engagement ring boxes.

“Quill and I discussed it while we were in our Earth lessons. Then we both made the rings ourselves for each of you,” Loki says.

“His are made of some magical glass that will glow a different color if one of us needs something. I got Rocket to help make mine,” Quill says.

“Mine are made of a physical solidification of my magic. They'll provide basic protection from attacks and warm you if there's a magic user nearby,” Stephen says.

“I just went the normal way and bought mine. But I asked Quill to help me engrave them,” Bruce says.

“Same here,” Rhodey says.

“Mine are made out of the first Iron Man suit I made. The one in the cave in Afghanistan. That suit was my protection and my strength for a long time. Now, you guys are,” Tony says and gets squeezed into a hug.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Rhodey asks once each of them is wearing the other five's rings. 

“I know a planet we can go to,” Loki says.

“Where?” Bruce asks.

“Sakaar. The Grandmaster has been ousted and they've done away with the tournament of champions. We should be able to be married there,” Loki says.

“Perfect. Oh god who do we invite?”

“Pepper, Happy, my mom,” Rhodey says.

“Helen Cho, after all she did bring you back to life Tony,” Bruce says.

“Thor and Valkyrie,” Loki says.

“Wong,” Stephen says. When Levi slaps the back of his head he quickly adds, “and Levi.”

“My team,” Quill says.

“Peter, Harley, and Kamala. FRIDAY can you send invitations to all those people. As soon as everyone's ready we can go,” Tony says.

“Wow, and here I thought we were going to have to do this whole big media circus,” Rhodey says.

“No. The media doesn't get this. I always wanted a small wedding, I never thought I'd actually get it, but I wanted a small affair with people I cares about. We'll tell them that we got married on Sakaar but they don't get to see or hear about the actual event,” Tony says softly.

“Of course Starshine. We’ll do this only for the people that matter,” Quill says.

“Invitations sent Boss,” FRIDAY says and Tony smiles.

“I don't believe it. We're actually getting married,” Tony says.

“A fact that I am very excited about. Now let us get dressed,” Loki says and they each go to the individual rooms they have in the tower. 

As much as they love each other, they sometimes need a little time apart.

Several hours later they are standing with all their guests waiting for Stephen to open the portal. Thor passes Loki a round package, which he hides and once the portal is open they all are through into the bright and bustling City.

“Years spent in space and I've never been here. What have I been doing with my life?” Quill says

“Living it intelligently,” Bruce says.

“Now this seems like my kind of place,” Tony says grabbing a drink from a passing platter and Loki puts it back before Tony can have a sip of what most likely would kill him.

The wedding itself is a quick affair. All six men just want it over and done with. They read the vows they wrote on the way there.

Tony's end up making Loki cry even though he'll deny it with everything he has and then threaten to turn you into a skunk.

Quill’s make everybody laugh their asses off so hard that Tony has to hang onto Rhodey for all he's worth otherwise he'd fall off the stange.

Loki's makes everyone feel some of their broken self-esteem rebuild and Bruce's makes everyone fall in love with each other all over again. Stephen's are short and simple statements of each thing he loves about each of them.

Rhodey is the last to go and decides that as Tony's best friend he's going to just do a toast to the grooms. Giving everyone a chance to reign in their conflicting emotions.

Six sets of I Dos later and they are replacing their wedding bands each with the same properties that the engagement rings had.

Later that day Loki pulls all of them aside and offer them a slice each of one of Idunn’s apples which Thor had rescued before burning Asgard. One apple for Thor's future partner(s) and one for Loki's.

It took all of five seconds for Tony to eat his. Quill was equally fast. Rhodey and Bruce were a little unsure but in the end ate them. Stephen was the hardest to convince. The science side telling him it’s not possible but the magic side telling him it is.

Eventually he eats the slice of apple. Loki smiles because now not even old age or disease will be able to take his loves from him.

The honeymoon is amazing. They spend a week just relaxing and kissing. Sometimes there's crazy hot sex where everyone seems to shower Tony in praise.

But it's not anyone's favorite part of the honeymoon. There favorite part is just being with each other. No SI, no Iron Man or War Machine. No accords, and no worries. They are just Stephen, Loki, Bruce, Peter, Tony and Rhodey. Just six husbands that fall asleep watching corney old movies and teasing each other about which characters they're similar to.

When the honeymoon is over they tell the press. Who stare at them confused unlit Rhodey explains the law to honor all consensual marriages in space.

The press eat it up and some try to find a way to discredit their marriage but they had gone and gotten Sakaarian citizenship for the mortals and Quill. As an Asgardian Loki didn't need to worry.

Backed into a corner the government had to agree to recognize their marriage and the rest of the world, those that weren't assholes, were estatic. 

Being married didn't change much except their last names. Even though it's extremely long and tedious they decided to hyphenate their names together and look finally decided on the name Friggason.

All in all the wedding was an affair that no one expected but no one was complaining about. Least of all the six men who had gotten married.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and make requests @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr


End file.
